regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Benson's Candy Scare
Plot Zim, Gumball, Nicole, Skoodge, Stewie, Brian, Brian Dustin, Scrooge, Donald, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Red, Yellow, Black, and Studder McStudderpants decided to trick or treat, but inverticly lose their candy after being inconsious by a killer (Who is actually Benson in disguised) In the subplot, Peter and Homer are trying to scare children to get the candy. With Help From Doug and Scurrow Transcript *(The episode starts at nightfall) *'Zim': (In a t-rex costume) Hey Gumball, check out what am i gonna be for Halloween. *'Gumball': (In a Xenomorph costume) Hey, even my costume usually have a realistate version on scales too. *'Stewie': (In a vampire costume) Huh, even everyone is ready for halloween. * Brian: Where's your duck costume? * Stewie: Don't you remember Brian? It's already sold out this year, besides, you even got the duck one for dog costumex. * Brian: Well, there are even out of vampire dog costumes anyway. * Brian Dustin :(dressed as Sheldon Cooper) '''For the Last Time. We're Not Dogs! We're A Dog-Person Mixing! * '''Brian: I know we're not dogs, its just that i think we would be great in a dog costume. * Skoodge: (In a bear costume costume mouth shows Skoodge's face) Hey guys, check out this awesome costume. * Nicole (Offscene): I look ridiculous. * Gumball: Mom, i am sure you look fine, just show us the costume your wearing. * Nicole (Offscene): Okay, if you say so. * (Nicole shows herself in a hot witch costume while blushing, Zim aand Gumball even blushed) * Nicole: (Blushed more) I look ridiculous, don't i. * Brian: Are you kidding, you look great. * Red: (Dressed up as a devil) Well then, i already got my costume on. * Black: (Dressed up as Frakenstein) Hey Red, didn't you wear that costume before our original show ended? * Red: Well i wanted to wear it again. * Yellow: '''(In a wizard costumes) Hey guys, i wonder if trick or treaters would also get japamese food. * '''Donald: (Dressed up as a zombie) I am afraid they don't. * Scrooge: (Dressed up as a pirate) Donald, please don't be a smart elleck. * Huey: (Dressed up as a ghost) Calm down guys. * Dewey: (Dressed up as a frog) Its already halloween. * Louie: (Dressed up as a goblin) And that means nothing can ruin it this year. * (Studder appeared in his costume) * Red: Um Studder, what kind of costume are you wearing? * Studder: I decided to make a costume of myslef as a chin bearded man with a red tie. * Zim: Well, are we gonna trick or treat or what? * All: Sure. * Zim: One more thing Gir, its time for you to guard my base till we get back. * Gir (In dog disguise): Okay dokey. * (Subtitle: Later that night) * Stewie: It's Time. (To Brian) and Try to Be Careful and Keep Yourself From Eating All The Bag * Brian: If I Got Streesed. I Swallow My Problems * Stewie: '''You Got a Problem and You Solve it By Stuffing Your Mouth With Candy * '''Brian: '''Well. I Don't Have too Much Time to (BEEEEEP) * '''Skoodge: Well the more time we spent arguing, the less time we would've got the candy. I even wonder if eating too much of it can make you grow weight. * Zim: Silence Skoodge, the snacks made have sugar in it, but lucky for the tallest, they never get fat. * Brian Dustin: Except for this One (Looks at Brian) Bazinga! * Zim: And this better not be worst than a horrible dimension of the scary alternation I use to have with a enemy before changed to friend of mine. * Black: Well once for a life time, we once get fifteen slaps instead of candy 2 years ago. * Yellow: Besides, what can possibly go wrong. * (Subtitle: Sometime even the night) * Nicole: Well, there's the final place, Benson's apartment. * Gumball: Hey is it me, or is the the front side of the apartment not declarated yet? * (They all Ring the Bell and The Door opens) * Zim: Trick or... * (The Whole House is Empty) * Skoodge: Thats wierd the whole apartment is empty. * (We Hear Darts and Everybody Faints) * (At The Next Scene, We See Homer's Head in a Table) * Peter: What the hell is Homer's head doingmon the plate!? * Homer: Actually it is a prank. (Gets the cloth to reveal that his neck is in the table) This is my plan to scare the kids to get the candy. * Peter: Ohhh. yeah * Homer: Peter, Can You Put Red Paint All Over My Neck? * Peter: '''So it Looks Like Blood and it Seems Realistic? (Takes a Bowl of Red Paint and Puts it With a Brush on Homer's Neck) * '''Homer: I know right. * (Stan Dad and Fry appeared) * Stan (American Dad): What the hell is Peter going in a table!? * Fry: And why is his neck covered in red paint. * Peter: Its a prank to scare the trick or treaters. * Homer: Damn. Man. What Are Stan Smith and Philip Fry Here? * Scurrow: (Gets from the Philip Fry Disguise as Doug Gets From the Stan Smith Disguise) Actually We Heard it all. We Wanted to Participate. And The Disguises are Because We Wanted to Do Some Haloween Pranks * Doug: We also Have 5 Liters of Fake Blood in Scurrow's Trunk * Homer: '''Are You Sure? Are You Sure It Wasn't Real Blood? * (Scene shows back to the front yard) * '''Zim: (Woked up and notice the sac is gone) Hey! Where did out sack of candy go!? * Nicole: (Moaned and woke up) And what happen ever since, we have been asleep for an hour. * (The whole gang woked up) * Skoodge: Hey whats that up in the window. * (Zim and Gumball clime to the window, they see a killer holding a sack of their candy and gasped as they fall down) * Gumball: It was horrible it was a- * Zim: A killer who took our sack of candy. *(Zeb arrves) *'Zeb': Gumball, Zim, are you okay? *'Zim': We're fine. That killer took our sack of candy. *'Brian Dustin:' Nobody Realized about the wall? (A Wall Says "Gimme Ya Best Shot, Suckas" on Blood) *'Zeb': What did the wall says "Gimmie Ya Best Shot, Suckas"? *'Brian Dustin:' The Killer Knows That We're Gonna Figth Back *(It Shows The Wall Again) *'Rigby:' well. This Turned into the Real Freak Show *'Zeb': This Real Freak Show is a horror show. *'Rigby': Yeah. but i Wanted a Reference to American Horror Story *'Mordecai:' It Would Be More of a Murder House. *(They All Walk Through The Bridge) *'Brian: '(pats His Stomach) Does Anybody Haves a Snack? I'm Feeling Hungry *'Brian Dustin:' You're Always Hungry. Being a Couple of Minutes Without Eating is Not So Bad *'Brian:'Three Hours! i already hear my Stomach Growling *'Brian Dustin:' If i Had to Do Something like this again i would be The Gulps's Agent again *'Mordecai: '''That's Not a Real Band. Is It? *'Brian Dustin: ' no, I'm Just Mocking Phil Baker and Drew Vaupe *(Appears a Door that Says 666. Brian Shakes His Body like Perturbated and then it flashes and we see 666 666 666 in blood and everybody screams) *'Zim': (Feels the blood and realized it was ketchup) Wait a minute, ITS KETCHUP!!!!!!!!!! *'Gumball': So it was ketchup all the time, and Mordo and Rigs, is it alright if you leave us cause we have to deal with this alone. *'Brian Dustin: Are You Sure Wanting to Kick out my brother and his partner who practicly uses as punching bag. yell (Looks at Brian) DAMNIT! DON'T YOU EAT THAT. IS JUST WOOD! IT HAVES NOT NUTRITIONAL VALUE! *'''Zim: But, we group can so this alone, without Mordecai and Rigby, and those two might ruin our genius plan to get the candy back. *'Nicole': (Turns out) I think the killer was actually Benson. *'Zim: '''Maybe. But (Freezes) *'Brian Dustin:' What? *(We See Mordecai's Severed Arm) *'Rigby:' I Guess This is It. We're Gonna Die Here! *'Brian Dustin: (Puts Serious) That's Bull(BLEEP) *'Rigby: '''What's Your Plan? *'Brian Dustin: Anthromorph Haves The Ultimate Technology. In A Couple Of Minutes. That MotherFudger's Going to Pay! *(Back with Homer) *'Peter': Are you sure this might work? *'Homer': Trust me, it might. *(The kids got scared and runned off) *'Homer': Told ya. *(Video Timing: 00:00:00) *'Brian Dustin:' 09:56 PM. We're inside a Bridge. With No Food, And Some Violent Freak Wants To Kill Us *(Brian's Stomach Growls) *'Brian:' and I Haven't ate in 3 Hours. *'Zim': Why can't we just get out? *'Brian Dustin: '''One. We're Locked Up. Two. The Elevators are Broken. And three, We Can't Risk Stewie Ends as a Victim Of Benson or a Snack for Brian Griffin *'Stewie:' and The Story Was Re-Written Like Twelve times. *'Zim': Well here's the plan, once the time is ready, Benson will unlock the bridge, while we pretend to be zombies and scare him off to get our candy. *'Rigby:' Yeah. That Migth Work. We Just Have to (The Earth Shakes) *'Stewie: What The Hell Happens. *(The Ground Shakes as We See Benson Burning the 1st Floor. After a Few Seconds. He Leaves Before the Bridge Slowly Collapses) *(Video Timing: 00:36:43) *'Brian Dustin: '''10:33 PM. I Think Benson's a Step Next To Us *'Donald: I hope we survive the fall of the bridge, if we did then we might stick up to Zim's plan. *'Brian Dustin:' It Didn't Worked. Dumbass! *'Brian:' But at Least i Have a Snack for Around 10 Minutes *'Stewie: '''But He Ate a Part of My Arm! *'Brian Dustin: And Now Our Priority is Getting out of This Crap! *(Brian Watches a Few Pieces of Candy) *'Brian: '''Oh. Boy. Chewing Gum (Puts A Few On Their Mouth and Swallows Them. and Then He Throws Up) With Electric Parts. Oh. Boy. Candy (Eats one and Grabs the Rest and Puts it In Pockets) *'Nicole: Maybe we break a wall, we might make a hole and escape. *'Zim': Then it shall be half of my fake zombie plan. *(Brian Dustin Shoots the Broken Wall With a Gun and makes a small Hole) *'Zim':We need it bigger! *'Brian Dustin: '''Just Throw Fat(BEEP)Dog through the hole *'Brian:' Hey! *(The Hole Colapses and we see a bigger hole) *'Brian': We Did it! *(Scene shows back to Peter and Homer then The Gang Appears) *'Peter:' Oh My God! You Guys Look Awful! *'Brian Dustin:' Benson Stole Our Bag of candy and then Collapsed the Bridge. We Finally Escaped But now The Bag is Almost Empty *'Peter:' But Ours is Not! *'Doug:' We Made The Griffins House a Halloween Themed House *'Homer:' And That's How We Got all That Candy, From Trick-or-Treaters *'Brian Dustin:' Is That Homer Simpson's Head? *'Homer': Never mind the head. *(A Few Minutes later) *'Brian:' (Chewing Candy) It Was The best Halloween Ever! We Get The Best Candy and We Were Inside a Destructed Bridge and We Saw Lots of Blood(Everyone Laughes) and i Ate Stewie's Arm *'Peter''': Well next time, try to resist by eating someone else's arm instead. *(Episode Ends with the Credits With Crazy Rap) Publicity The Brian Dustin Show Uncensored Pilot 15+ Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes of The Extordonary Regular Show Category:Hour long episodes